


Gloria mundi... и котики

by Zerinten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы собрали для вас все самое лучшее: Дин, ютуб, котики... и шесть миллионов просмотров!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloria mundi... и котики

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2015 для команды WTF SPN 2015.
> 
> Бета: [Kenilvort](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort)

– Эй, Дин, взгляни-ка... – Сэм разворачивает ноутбук к брату и одновременно утаскивает с тарелки последний пончик. Собравшийся было возмутиться Дин предсказуемо отвлекается на то, что происходит на экране.

– Это что еще за хрень? – удивляется он, машинально отхлебывая кофе.

– Ты мне скажи, – парирует Сэм. Однако, сжалившись, поясняет: – Эш прислал ссылку на ютуб. Советовал посмотреть один ролик.

Дин честно пытается. Целую минуту он смотрит на то, как перед камерой что-то рассказывает полноватый чувак лет семнадцати на вид с нелепой прической. Что – совершенно неясно, поскольку звук Сэм почему-то убрал. Потом Дин все-таки не выдерживает.

– Сэмми, – жалобно говорит он. – А давай, ты и так мне расскажешь? Что там? Покусанные чупакаброй овцы? Следы йети на неведомых дорожках? Нэсси мигрировала к побережью Майами на нерест?

Сэм фыркает прямо в свой стаканчик, едва не расплескав кофе, и кивает в сторону ноутбука:

– Подожди, уже почти...

Экран темнеет, чувак из ролика куда-то идет.

– Братишка, ты же знаешь, я не люблю домашнее видео, – ворчит Дин. – Предпочитаю профи.

И тут Дина все-таки пробирает. Он садится прямо, неестественно прямо. Смотрит на экран и почти не мигает. Потому что в ролике навстречу чуваку вылетает призрак. Ну то есть не спецэффект или подделка типа тех, которыми потчуют в современных блокбастерах. Настоящий призрак. Дин видит, как чувак сперва замирает, затем пятится. А потом призрак, начиная мерцать и подрагивать, приближается и пролетает прямо сквозь свою жертву.

– Твою же ж мать! – комментирует Дин. Чувак на видео (его как раз сейчас показывают крупным планом), судя по всему, с этим бы согласился: его потряхивает, глаза шальные, кончики волос покрыты изморосью. – Твою же ж...

Сэм возвращает ноутбук себе.

– У парня, знаешь ли, есть свой канал на ютубе, – задумчиво говорит он. – Эш просмотрел все ролики, я – только несколько. Они все примерно в одном ключе.

– Бедолагу преследует злобный призрак, а? – ухмыляется Дин.

– Злобный ли? – в тон ему высказывается Сэм. – Одних только видео со встречами набралось с пару десятков.

– Поди еще и лайков полно? – фыркает Дин.

– Только к одному этому ролику – миллионов шесть, – подтверждает Сэм. – Эй, ты знаешь, что такое лайки? – спохватывается он и подкалывает: – Я думал, ты предпочитаешь исключительно каналы «Для тех, кому за...»

Дин перегибается через столик и взъерошивает Сэму волосы.

– Дело в том, братец, – проникновенно заявляет он, – что на ютубе тоже полно видео с хорошенькими девчонками. Просто они там... более одеты. Но! – он выразительно двигает бровями, и Сэм, не выдержав, смеется.

– Ладно, убедил. Так что, – возвращается он к недавнему призраку. – Заглянем в гости к нашим звездам ютуба?

– Ну, нам же все равно по пути, – это даже не было вопросом.

– Пара-тройка часов езды отсюда, – подтверждает Сэм.

Заказав еще по одной порции пончиков и кофе с собой, они покидают кафе. И уже возле Импалы Дин совершенно серьезным тоном добавляет:

– А еще на ютубе есть котики.

***

Чуваку они представляются журналистами.

– «[Уже не] секретные материалы», – с голодной улыбкой дорвавшейся до сенсации акулы пера информирует Дин. – Поделитесь с нашими читателями своим незабываемым опытом общения с потусторонними сущностями.

– Ааа? Ну... Как бы... Эмм... – делится чувак.

– Вы же не откажетесь рассказать обо всем поподробнее? – Дин явно в ударе. А Сэм и не собирается спасать незадачливого видеоблоггера.

– Кхм... – чувак откашливается и наконец-то догадывается пригласить их в дом. На этом его познания о гостеприимстве заканчиваются, так что Дин без приглашения усаживается на диван, прямо напротив плюхнувшегося в кресло чувака.

– Тони... я могу тебя так называть? – доверительно интересуется Дин, демонстративно выкладывая на журнальный столик диктофон. Чувак – Энтони Раймондс – слегка заторможенно кивает, переводя взгляд со столика на Дина и обратно.

– Да... Да, конечно, – спохватывается он. – Так... Чем я могу вам помочь?

– Наше издание, – Сэм отвлекается от изучения стоящих на полках в гостиной фотографий и безделушек и тоже вступает в игру. – Заинтересовано в сотрудничестве с людьми, в той или иной степени контактировавшими с внеземными или потусторонними сущностями, – его слова звучат веско и солидно. Чувак выглядит впечатленным. – Мы – серьезное издание, – продолжает нагнетать Сэм. В конце концов, это как «хороший-плохой коп». Работает почти так же. – Мы собираем свидетельства, опрашиваем очевидцев...

– И, – подхватывает Дин, – в конечном итоге публикуем шикарные интервью. Итак Тони, ради наших читателей – давай сделаем это! – Дин прищелкивает пальцами. – Мы изучили твои видео. Но хотелось бы еще раз услышать от тебя всю историю целиком.

– Вы смотрели мои ролики? – чувак неожиданно оживляется. На его скулах расцветают некрасивые пятна. – Да-да, конечно! Я расскажу!

Он выдыхает, задумывается ненадолго, а потом начинает говорить:

– Все началось года полтора назад, когда я возвращался домой. Это было уже вечером – ну то есть, поздно вечером. После полуночи. Идти оставалось еще около пятисот футов. Я уже потом, на следующий день замерил, – запнувшись, поясняет он. – Ну и... тогда-то я и увидел это в первый раз, – он сглатывает и прикрывает глаза. – Сияние. Яркое. Белое. Оно летело откуда-то со стороны. А потом, словно заметив меня, остановилось. И двинулось в мою сторону. Конечно, я испугался. – чувак замолкает, прикусывая губу.

– И это совершенно нормально, – пользуясь возникшей паузой, тут же заверяет Дин. – Внезапные встречи со сверхъестественным мало кого могут оставить равнодушным.  
Чувак недоверчиво хмурится, однако вслух не возражает.

– В общем, не помню, как добрался до дома, – скомкано заканчивает он свой рассказ. – Кажется, очень – очень! – быстро.

Дин фыркает, однако тут же берет себя в руки и продолжает проводить «интервью».

– Значит, это была ваша первая встреча. Тони, что же происходило дальше?

– А дальше, – пожимает плечами чувак, – оно стало меня преследовать. Сначала, конечно, было страшно. Но потом я понял, что если бы оно хотело причинить вред – давно бы это сделало. Возможно... – чувак смешно округляет глаза и шумно сглатывает: – Возможно, оно так пытается что-то сказать.

– Оно? – вмешивается в разговор Сэм. В отличие от демократичного Дина, он старательно держит дистанцию. И физически, и в разговоре. – На ютубе вы говорите о встречах с призраком. У вас есть сомнения на этот счет?

– Н-ну... – чувак опускает взгляд и мямлит: – Вообще-то оно мне не представлялось...

– Тони, а как часто происходят встречи? – Дин наконец задает один из самых важных вопросов.

– Не очень... То есть, не очень часто, – подумав, признается чувак. – Если честно, мне пришлось очень долго караулить, прежде чем получилось снять его в первый раз. К тому же, все приходится делать самому: оно плохо реагирует на других людей. Однажды, – жалуется он, – даже камеру отшвырнуло. И у фотоаппарата разбило объектив.

– То есть, – спокойно резюмирует Сэм, – мы вряд ли сможем увидеть это привидение своими глазами.

– Да... Нет... Наверное... – беспомощно пожимает плечами чувак. – Да, думаю, вряд ли.

Дин с Сэмом переглядываются, и последний, пожав плечами, говорит:

– Что же, большое спасибо за информацию. Интервью непременно будет опубликовано в нашем издании, как только мы наберем достаточно дополнительного материала.

– Дополнительный... материал? – запнувшись, переспрашивает чувак.

– Фото, – любезно поясняет Дин. – Видео. Мы же не можем приложить к статьям скрины из твоих роликов вместо фотографий. Это было бы непрофессионально.

– О... – чувак явно колеблется, пока «журналисты» прощаются и продвигаются к выходу. И все же тщеставие, как и ожидалось, одерживает верх. – Подождите! Если хотите, можно будет провести съемки этим вечером, – предлагает он. – Я покажу, где это обычно происходит. И как лучше разместить аппаратуру. Его... давно не было видно. Думаю, сегодня появится.

Дин с Сэмом незаметно стукаются костяшками пальцев.

***

Аппаратуры для фото- и видеосъемки у них, разумеется, нет. Что, впрочем, ничуть не мешает убедить чувака в обратном.

– Мы используем в своей работе, – чуточку высокомерно цедит Сэм, – самые последние достижения науки и техники.

Дин потом рассказывает чуваку о крохотных камерах, способных вести съемку в таких условиях и в таком качестве, что их в особых случаях применяют даже в ФБР. При этом Дин косится на Сэма так, будто бы опасается его недовольства за излишнюю откровенность. Чувак, конечно же, ведется. Он пытается вызнать побольше, но Дин – шшш! – и этого-то не имел права ему говорить. Еще Дин демонстрирует ЭМП и гордо рассказывает, насколько это высокочувствительный прибор и какая тонкая внутри электроника. Чувак уважительно кивает, голодными глазами глядя на чудо техники, а Сэм еще сильнее морщится, уже едва сдерживая смех.

Высокочувствительный прибор срабатывает, когда до полуночи остается около десяти минут. Чувак делает глубокий вдох и ежится, словно от холода; руки у него спрятаны в карманы. На улице и впрямь с появлением призрака ощутимо упала температура. Дин подпихивает как-то незаметно оказавшегося рядом Сэма локтем. Тот понятливо кивает и не двигается с места.

Чувак уверенно шагает навстречу призраку. А тот, замерев посреди улицы, словно бы ожидает его. Оказавшись к призраку почти вплотную, чувак стоит так пару минут, а потом оборачивается к «журналистам». И явно удивляется, не обнаружив их на месте.

– Ай! – как-то жалко вскрикивает он, когда, вновь повернувшись, оказывается лицом к лицу вовсе не с призраком, а с разозленным Сэмом.

– Некромантией, значит, балуемся, – от этих слов, сказанных нарочито ласковым тоном, чувак широко распахивает глаза и пытается вырваться.

– Напугай их! – кричит чувак призраку, но тот лишь издает какой-то тоскливый, до самых костей пробирающий звук. И чувак, падая от подсечки носом в землю, чувствует, как руки оказываются заломлены за спину.

– Бери пример с него, – Дин садится рядом с чуваком на корточки и машет в сторону призрака. – Приятель твой, в отличие от тебя, кажется, вполне готов сотрудничать.

Призрак, запертый в кольцо из рассыпанной вокруг соли, молчит и не двигается с места. Дин, помолчав немного, хлопает чувака по плечу и встает.

– Ну что там? – спрашивает он у Сэма. Тот как раз заканчивает проводить инвентаризацию чужих карманов.

– Есть, – говорит Сэм. А придавленный его коленом чувак бессильно скрипит зубами.

– Не трогайте реквизит! – возмущается он.

Привязкой для призрака оказывается кость. Маленькая такая косточка – фаланга пальца. После душевного разговора о том, как нехорошо вызывать призраков, – да! особенно ради того, чтобы снимать их для ютуба! – и чем это может закончиться для неопытного некроманта, кость показательно сжигают. Глядя на тлеющего вслед за костью призрака, чувак сжимает кулаки. Наконец, когда все уже кончено, Сэм делает последнее внушение, и они с Дином собираются уходить.

– Да, кстати, – вспоминает Дин уже через пару шагов. Он разворачивается и, коротко размахнувшись, бьет чувака прямо в нос. Слышится неприятный хруст, а Дин удовлетворенно говорит: – Так, думаю, понятнее будет.

Возле Импалы Дин не спешит садиться за руль. Он стоит, прижавшись спиной к капоту, и смотрит в начинающее светлеть небо.

– Сэмми, – говорит Дин стоящему рядом брату. – Дай слово, что когда я умру и стану приходить к тебе злобным призраком, ты не станешь снимать это и выкладывать на ютуб.  
Сэм молчит. Молчит так долго, что Дин даже бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

– Выложу, – наконец твердо обещает Сэм. – Обязательно сниму и выложу, – он поворачивается лицом к Дину и, похлопав его по спине, мечтательно добавляет: – Ты только представь, какие будут рейтинги!

Дин ненадолго теряет дар речи, – что, кстати, бывает с ним довольно редко – а потом возмущается:

– Ты этого не сделаешь!.. Нет-нет-нет.

– Да ладно, – выдержав театральную паузу, широко улыбается Сэм. – Расслабься.

– Так и знал, что тебе совесть не позволит, – выдыхает Дин.

– Позволит, – заверяет Сэм и вскидывает палец. – Но! Обещаю. Там непременно будут котики.


End file.
